Snow
by LifelongLeahstar
Summary: When Galinda takes Elphaba to play in the snow, their group grows to five. Fiyero and Galinda leave the group, and return with a different relationship status. They turn to Elphaba for advice, and she surprises them with a deep, meaningful and not at all sarcastic reply. Shiz- Era. One shot. Flinda. Bessa. Very hidden Fiyeraba. Extremely hidden.


**A/N: a short holiday at Falls Creek inspired this. Yeah. That's all I have to say. So yeah…**

* * *

"Elphaba. Elphie? ELPHIIIIIIIE!" Galinda called, looking wistfully out a window.

"What are you doing Galinda? Have you been taking drugs recently?" was all she got in reply. Galinda hunched over for a clock-tick, but quickly resumed perfect posture.

"No! I'm pretending to be in a sad movie. Obviously. I was going to ask if you had seen the snow, and if you wanted to go play in it. It is the weekend after all. And I know what you are going to say. Elphaba Thropp, I know you love studying, but it is ridiculous to study _right_ after the end of your finals. Please come." Elphaba tilted her head to the side, considering it. Growing up in agricultural Munchkinland, she had never seen snow. She was excited, but didn't show it. Giving off a small smile, she nodded.

"On one condition. You let me bring Nessie. And Boq. Boq's name is Boq, by the way."

* * *

"Sure!" Galinda squealed, getting a wince, and then a grin from her roommate. "and Fifi too!" Elphaba's shining eyes darkened, and her smile faded. She got her black coat from the door, with pink and gold sequins sewed on by the blonde.

The pair became five, and they headed off to a secluded area which would one day become the lion cub clearing, but was for now a place for friends. Elphaba stood near a tree, a snow-covered branch bent gracefully in front of her. The green girl looked like a model, and Fiyero and Boq laughed, as she sarcastically struck a pose, which would have been provocative, if not for the bulky snow attire. Nessarose rolled her eyes, and Galinda snorted a little. She then picked up a ball of snow and threw it at her friend. Fiyero jumped out and shielded Elphaba. Boq made the snow into a heart shape and threw it gently at Nessa, who in turn, picked up some snow, wheeled behind Galinda, and shoved it down her back, Elphaba doing the same to Fiyero, who was still in front of her. The prince then started doing a wild dance to let the snow out, causing everyone else to start imitating and mocking him. After a while, they all collapsed, except, of course, Nessa. Galinda stood up.

"Fifi, let's go for a walk to calm down" she called, breathlessly. "Come on" He started walking towards her, and the left the clearing together, hand in hand. Boq wheeled Nessa out to a patch of ice, and the pair began dancing. Elphaba, however remained behind the branch, watching the two respective couples walk away, in a daze. On the freshly laid, soft snow of the branch, she started drawing swirls, and other patterns. When she eventually looked down, she saw what she had drawn. There was a heart, with Fiyero's name in it. In a desperate attempt to remove the evidence, she knocked all the snow off in a swift swipe. She then proceeded to draw again in the snow that remained, but she discovered it was ice, and frozen solid. The young witch had a sudden moment of- of-well, she wasn't really sure, but it was a moment, and it was deep. She saw Galinda and Fiyero returning. When they came into earshot, she immediately strained her hears to hear.

"How are you such a bubble-brain all the time? What is your mind made out of, candy?" Fiyero was asking the blonde, disappointment evident in his eyes, among genuine confusion.

"I only proposed because I thought you were right for me!" Galinda answered, not quite in tears but on the verge. The couple looked at the green spectator at the same time, both asking "Elphaba? Who's right here?"

Elphaba led them both over to another branch. "Glin's not a bubble-brain, she's like snow"

"What, cold?" Fiyero smirked, causing Galinda and Elphaba to turn slightly away from him, the blonde tossing her hair in his face.

"No, I mean look. This snow, touch it. It's soft. It's pretty, it's like a dream. But look" she swept the snow off. "It's hard, firm, but still beautiful. Not pretty, beautiful. Now take Galinda. She has a soft, perky attitude, but if you see through it, you can see her core. A more mature version of her exterior. The same, but different. An actual personality, that is still beautiful. If you can't see through her softness, then you're not the right guy for her. I saw through, Nessa saw through, I think even Boq saw through it, you can't. The only part of her interior you want to see is her breasts." Elphaba hugged the now smiling blonde. 'get over yourself', she had wanted to add, but she didn't want more drama. Fiyero nodded.

"I'm sorry, babe. You deserve better." He thought for a minute. "If Galinda is snow, then what do you thing I am, bae-I mean Fae?" the green with shrugged, not noticing his mistake.

"I think you are you. Fiyero. Nothing more, and nothing less. Matter closed" she said. "I'm heading home"

"I think she really likes you" Nessa said, wheeling after her sister. Galinda patted his arm and followed suit. Boq nodded. "She honestly does, mate" he stayed be Fiyero's side. "she just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short. I know this is unfinished. But I'm not sure how to wrap it up. Anyone have any ideas? So yeah…**


End file.
